Helicopter
Overview The Helicopter is one of the three aerial vehicles in Jailbreak, the others being the UFO & the BlackHawk. This vehicle can be shot down if it takes enough damage from a weapon, rendering it unable to fly for several seconds. Jumping out or being kicked out will give you a parachute and you can remove it by pressing the space bar. Be wary, however, as if you release the parachute from a high enough height, you will still take fall damage. Additionally, if a prisoner or criminal is piloting the helicopter, or flew it last, the rotors will appear red. If a police officer is piloting the helicopter or flew it last, the rotors will appear blue. When the helicopter spawns at the helipads, the rotors will appear gray. Other than flying, it can drop 'explosives' by pressing the B key on a keyboard or tapping the button on mobile. Bombs do x damage and fall directly down when triggered. Explosives can be bought for $5000 when the counter reaches 0/10. The Helicopter spawns at Police Station 1, Police Station 2 and the Military Base. Although the helicopter was placed to be exclusive to players only with a key card, you can still obtain one without a key card by driving a car up the road leading to the museum and onto the roof of Police Station 2. Gallery 98a635ecb588341a923fa86d0033b216.png|''The front of the Helicopter.'' da99ed85f2bfaa59de42abadf3c1e641.png|''The left side of the Helicopter.'' f5bc6fe034efd5d037144307de99475b.jpg|''The right side of the Helicopter.'' 9cee4c4a6185162a227bf018a1be23ec.png|''The rear of the Helicopter.'' 905db6c4f7bcb89113bdd8d30317870d.png|''An aerial view of the Helicopter in the military base.'' D3XJw5GUwAAP7PJ.png|''A black helicopter, commanding a "Drop-Bomb" down. (Credit goes to Badimo on Twitter!)'' Trivia * The Helicopter was once the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak before being beaten by the Lamborghini and the Bugatti. * In the Rocket Fuel Update, when Rocket Fuel was added, a Helicopter could use Rocket Fuel and the bar showing the amount of fuel you have would go down, but nothing would happen. * Until July 5th, 2017, a Helicopter couldn't be customized. * Helicopters are somewhat hard to fly in the City, as they are large and make very wide turns. They are also very slim and can get caught in alleyways. * The blades of a Helicopter are not solid and anything can pass through them. * When Jailbreak first came out, Helicopters were blue with white stripes and grey blades. In addition, players couldn't change the blade color even if a prisoner or criminal drove one. Then in a later update, criminal or prisoner helicopters were completely red with a black window and police helicopters were the same color as before. Finally, another update made police helicopters have blue blades, and criminal and prisoner helicopters' blades were red. This update was applied to the game so players could easily identify who was driving a helicopter. However, this feature does not apply to the BlackHawk. * As of the July 29th Update, you can now shoot down a Helicopter. * After it starts smoking, a Helicopter cannot be flown upwards until it repairs itself. However, it can still move around, but very slowly. Yet, it is possible that if it hits an uneven surface, it will bounce up. * It is possible to get on to the Police Station 2 helipad without a keycard if you use rocket fuel or a fast vehicle off the side of the mountain, or use another aerial vehicle, like the UFO or BlackHawk. Using a glider works too. *Helicopters always spawn with the exact same color scheme, blue. The SUV, the SWAT Van, the Camaro at the Police Stations, the BlackHawk, and the UFO also spawn in one specific color, too. *You could crouch in the passenger section of a helicopter. Press E and C at the same time. If you are a passenger, you will see you are crouching in the helicopter. When you jump out, don't press space. When you touch the ground, a glitch happens and you go fast when crouching. * It is possible to fly a Helicopter into a Garage section designed for cars. The customization menu will pop up and customization will be applied. However, the Garage door will close onto the tail of the Helicopter causing it to glitch around and make the Helicopter very difficult to reverse out of the garage. * When a cop is in the front seat, you can pickpocket them if you can position yourself behind him/her. However, this can be difficult because the "Pickpocket" and "Hijack" E prompts are very close to each other. * Before April 29, 2017, drivers and the passengers had to land on the ground before jumping out because they couldn't get a parachute from jumping out of the Helicopter. * As of the Alien Update, Helicopters spawn more frequently, so players don't worry if Helicopter was stolen or driven by someone. * Like the UFO, Volt Bike, and BlackHawk, the Helicopter does not have a license plate. * In the Surprise/Bonus Update, the Helicopter was given ropes, just like the BlackHawk had in the 1 Year Update. * In the Alien Update, the blades did not spin due to a bug. This was fixed in the Back To Earth Update. * This aerial vehicle is likely based on the Bell 206 Helicopter. * if a cop uses a helicopter, the rotors become blue and if a criminal uses it, it turns red. * If you have purchased the SWAT Gamepass, you can drive the SWAT Van to the building where the helicopter is located, then jump out and angle the gun upwards. Use the gun to get higher, then jump off and onto the roof. ** Similarly, you can also do the same with the Firetruck's ladder by making the ladder high. Category:Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles Category:Aerial vehicles Category:With Weapons